wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Mage
This article is a description of the character class '''Mage'. ''For information on the role of mages within the lore of Warcraft, see Mage (lore). ''For related articles, see Category:Mages. Overview The mage is a caster who specializes in burst damage and Area of Effect spells. Their primary role in a group at lower levels is damage dealing and the crowd control of mobs by temporarily turning them into a sheep (or other harmless animal) with polymorph thereby preventing the target from participating in combat for an amount of time. At higher levels, the mage's role expands into a utility role, as many encounters in the game are difficult to finish without Counterspell, Detect Magic and decursing. Mages can also conjure food and drink to help everyone recover faster from battle. They can also teleport to major cities and open portals for party members. The Mage is a mana-based class. In player vs player combat, the mage is a kiting class like the hunter. They deal ranged damage while using escape skills to avoid taking damage during combat. Their primary stats are Intellect, Stamina and Spirit (in that order). PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS SMARK IS A HOMO AND HE JUST CONFESSED TO COMING OUT OF THE CLOSET PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS Weapons and armor Mages can only wear cloth armor. They begin with the ability to use staves and wands but they can learn dagger and one-handed swords from weapon masters. Wands go in the ranged slot and have the autoshoot ability. For details on armor set items that are useful for Mages, see Mage Sets. Spells Mages have a wide variety of spells. Boasting an impressive repertoire of ranged spells, they have utility and teleport abilities to compensate for their lack of stamina and defense. Broadly speaking, their spells can be categorised as follows: * Damage spells ** Direct Damage ** Area Damage * Defensive spells ** Snare and root type effects (ice based) ** Crowd Control ** Damage Absorption/Avoidance ** Curse Removal ** Summon Mana Gems, for personal use only * Utility spells ** Intellect Buff ** Summon food and drink * Teleport spells ** Self ** Others See Mage Spells page for further details. Talents Mage Talents are split into 3 categories which mirror their 3 main spell types: * Arcane * Fire * Frost Talent builders can be found at Official Blizzard site, Panda Hideout, WoW Vault, ThottBot, Merciless. See the Mage Talents page for further details. Endgame expectations In a group or raid environment, mages are usually tasked with ranged DPS, AoE, and crowd control. With the introduction of patch 1.11, mages enjoy a high degree of flexibility in the end game. Previous to patch 1.11, it was expected that most mages would spend 5 talent point in Improved Arcane Explosion, which made it instant-cast. Post-patch, Arcane Explosion is instant-cast for all mages, which frees up a large amount of talent points to experiment with other specs. Evocation, which was previously part of the Arcane talent tree, was also given to all mages free of talent investment and with a lower cooldown. New changes to all three trees also made investing points into both Fire and Frost highly viable. As far as damage, frost sees heavy use in Molten Core and Blackwing Lair as many enemies there are resistant or immune to fire damage. Curse of Elements can lessen the problem of fire resistance for fire-specced mages in Molten Core, though immune bosses like Ragnaros and Nefarian still present a major hurdle. However, Naxxramas includes frost-resistant enemies and DPS intensive fights, making fire more lucrative for mages who plan to raid there. Regardless of the location, a handful of fire mages are a great asset to any raid; they are typically higher damage, and the Improved Scorch talent allows a mage to stack fire vulnerability on a mob up to an additional 15%, which aids in the DPS of fire-based spells from other classes, such as Immolate for Warlocks. PvP-wise, mages are considered "glass cannons" - a design philosophy which gives mages generous burst damage at the cost of, generally, low health. Aided by talents such as Presence of Mind and Arcane Power, they have the most potential for dealing out the greatest amount of damage in the shortest amount of time. In group PvP, mages will stay back and focus on crowd control with Polymorph and pick off targets from range. Depending on the Battleground and the situation, mages typically AoE to prevent node captures or nuke flag carriers as fast as possible. The endgame mage also acts as a utility class, providing water, food, buffs and portals. When it comes to providing water and food, mages are often considered as, "vending machines" due to their unique ability to create refreshments out of thin air and provide them with no cost except mana. See also See Starting a Mage for some advice when starting out. See the Category:Mages for further information on the Mage class. See Mage Tactics for advanced information on playing as a Mage. See Mage (Warcraft II) for unit statistics in Warcraft II. See Patch Notes 1.11 for up coming changes. Some helpful information at the official WoW forums: * WoW Mage Discussion * Mage Class FAQ guide * A Guide to Mage Talent Specs * The history of Arcane Magic in the Warcraft Universe ---- Category:Mages Category:Gnomes Category:Humans Category:Trolls Category:Forsaken Category:Classes Category:Horde classes Category:Alliance classes